Brother, Sister
by dancelvr234
Summary: Savannah Barrett is on a plane full of evacuated boys that crashes onto a deserted island. What happens when a rival of romance ensues as the group grows closer? And what will the special relationship she have with one boy effect which guy she'll pick?
1. Evacuation

**A/N: So this is my first Lord of the Flies story and I'm really interested as to how it will go. By the way, it sounds like a cliche and an oppurtunity for a Mary Sue, but I promise I'll spice it up! This will be different!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Flies, the incredible William Golding does. **

**P.S. The appearances I will base off of the the 1990 movie, but most of the events are by the book. **

**P.S.S Btw, the ages and a lot of things are different so just bear with the fact that this is a fan-FICTION. mkay?**

Savannah Elise Barrett startled awake on a Thursday morning in her new home among a neighborhood of evacuees from London. Savannah and her family were among those evacuees, having been forced by the British army to flee the frequently bombed city.

She looked around her box-filled room. She thought she heard a far-off thundering sound. She hoped it was just a coming storm, but after living in London during the war, she knew better.

Her mother barged into her room with a worried countenance. By the look on her mother's face, she knew her hopes were dashed and her fears were confirmed. This was part of the reason why she hadn't unpacked any of her things since she arrived here. She had a strange feeling that the bombing would only follow wherever they fled to, as if the enemy fighter planes were personally chasing her.

"Come, Savannah. We don't have much time!" her mother yelled at her. Savannah quickly grabbed a small backpack she had put together to keep herself occupied in the bomb shelter that was already set up by the time they moved in.

She followed her mother down the hallways of their new home and out the back door. The bomb shelter was empty when they arrived, which meant that Savannah's brother and father were still inside the house, most likely gathering various valuable items they wanted to save in case the house was destroyed.

Her mother and she waited tensely for their loved ones to come into the shelter when a loud crashing sound echoed through the neighborhood. A bomb had been dropped not far away. Just when Savannah thought her brother and father were dead, the door to the shelter quickly opened and then closed, and in they came. She ran to her brother and her mother ran to her father and kissed him, after yelling at him for taking so long, of course.

"Oh, thank god you're okay!" Savannah said to her brother as she hugged him tightly.

"You worry too much, Vannie. You know dad and I wouldn't leave you two alone," he said, referring to her mother and her.

"So? I was worried to death about you, Simon." Just as she finished saying this, another thunder-like bomb sounded, this time closer. Their mother gathered the siblings together and the family hunkered down in the bomb shelter.

It was a difficult and frightful night. No one was able to sleep partly because of the loud noise of the bombs, but also because of the fear of the whole situation. Thankfully, the bombs never actually reached the neighborhood, but it was a very close call and Savannah feared another move. But what was ordered for the people was much worse than just another move. They would be sent to another country and Simon and Savannah would be separated from their parents.

When she heard the news of what was to happen, Savannah cried and screamed and begged her parents not to let them leave. But there was nothing they could do. All children under the age of 18 had to be moved further away than the adults for their safety. It was an order they could not disobey.

So Savannah packed what little she had unpacked into a few small suitcases the next day, and they were off to the airport. She was silent the entire car ride. As was Simon. The whole family dreaded this day and didn't want to have to go through a world war apart. But they had no choice.

After a tearful goodbye their parents, Simon and Savannah stood in the long line, waiting for instructions on where to go. They stayed close together, not wanting to lose each other in the chaos of the airport terminal. Hundreds of kids were standing around, waiting to be herded onto the appropriate airplanes and then sent off to wherever they were supposed to stay.

After what seemed like hours, the two siblings reached the counter where they were to give their passports and their information. Simon was first.

"Name?" the woman at the counter asked.

"Simon Barrett."

"Age?"

"17."

"Number?" Each kid was given a tag with a number on it when they arrived. Savannah hated it. The kids were being treated like a herd of cattle.

"Uh, 206," Simon said as he looked down at his tag.

"Alright Mr. Barrett, your plane will be leaving from Gate 32C. Just give this ticket to the woman behind the counter there, and she'll tell you where to go.

"Thank you very much," Simon said as he grabbed his small carry-on bag and waited off to the side for Savannah.

"Name?"

"Savannah Barrett."

"Age?"

"16."

"Number?"

"132."

"Okay Miss Barrett, you'll be going to gate 25B. Give this ticket to the woman behind the counter there, and she'll tell you where to go."

Savannah didn't take the ticket from the woman, only stared at it. "What gate did you say?"

"25B. Here, take this ticket." Again, Savannah didn't accept the ticket. Her eyes were wide with shock and dread.

"No, there must be a mistake. I should be going with my brother to 32C," Savannah said, panic starting to etch into her voice.

"I'm sorry, miss, but they don't do this by siblings, they do this by gender. You'll be on one of the girl planes." It was obvious the woman was starting to get annoyed at Savannah, as were the people behind her. She didn't care. There was no way she was leaving her brother.

"You don't understand! I'm supposed to stay with my brother!"

"Listen sweetheart, there's nothing I can do. You'll have to go to your plane."

"Please!" Savannah pleaded. "I just had to be separated from both of my parents, don't make me have to be separated from my brother." Tears were welling up in her eyes. She hoped the woman would have some sympathy. Simon was watching this scene with scared eyes, hoping the same thing Savannah was hoping for.

The woman sighed and looked down at her notebook full of passenger names and numbers. Maybe it wouldn't kill the whole operation if she moved this one girl onto the boy plane. "Okay, fine. I'll put you with your brother as long as you don't mind riding in a plane full of boys."

Savannah's face lit up. "Of course I don't mind! Thank you so much!"

"Here's your ticket. Gate 32C. Now don't tell anyone I did this for you," she warned.

"I won't tell a soul. Thank you!" Savannah said over her shoulder as she ran to Simon. They quickly hugged and made their way to their gate, with smiling faces.

At the gate, it was obvious the woman at that counter wasn't expecting a girl to be among the many boys gathered around, but she accepted the ticket anyway and guided the two out the door and to a plane waiting on the tarmac.

Upon entering, Savannah found just what the woman warned her about: a bunch of rowdy boys. Some were very young, looking to be only 6 or 7, whereas some were around Simon's age of 17.

They waited patiently for other boys to come inside and get their seats. Suddenly, two older boys approached the two seats Savannah and Simon were sitting at with smirks already on their faces. One boy was dark haired and had deep, almost mystic eyes. He was rather skinny but it looked like he was athletic, possibly a runner. He seemed like the quiet type, the sidekick almost. The other boy was the exact opposite, with bright eyes and scruffy blonde hair and toned muscles that made him look god-like. He wasn't a sidekick at all. He presented himself like the leader of everything, smug and confident.

"Hello there Simon," the blonde boy said. "Who's your friend?" He motioned over towards her with sultry eyes that Savannah couldn't stop staring into. It was no secret she was strangely captivated by the blonde boy, despite his egotistical attitude.

Simon almost glared at the two of them. He didn't like them at all, especially when they were sending suggestive looks to his baby sister. "You guys, this is my little sister, Savannah. Vannie, this is Jack and Roger. We're all in the same choir together at school. Jack's the leader." Savannah politely smiled at them both. Jack smiled back, looking pretty pleased at his introduction.

"Yeah, I got my dad to arrange for all of the boys in the choir to be on the same plane. Got to have my friends around me, you know?" Jack said, still staring intently at Savannah.

Simon resisted the temptation to roll his eyes at this. _Right, you just want your groupies to be around you so you have someone to boss around_ Simon thought.

Jack and Roger stayed for a few more minutes, lightly chatting with Savannah about the school they went to and the choir Jack led. Simon thought the conversation should be drawing to an end pretty soon. There was no denying that his sister was attractive with her long and flowing dark hair and her deep blue eyes and her petite figure. Simon was used to boys going after her, whom usually he didn't mind, but Jack and Roger were an exception. He knew these boys and how they really acted around girls and he did not want his sister to be falling for either of them.

But how could he stop either one of them? When it came to boys, Savannah always disregarded what Simon said and he was sure that this wouldn't be any different. Also, he couldn't give his "if you ever hurt my little sister, I'll hunt you down and kill you speech" to Roger and especially Jack. Because of the choir, Jack practically owned Simon. He couldn't stand up to his leader like that no matter how badly he wanted to.

To Simon's delight, the boys were eventually told to sit down because the plane was getting ready to take off. Once they were in the air Simon and Savannah began to play a card game to pass the time. They knew that it would be a while, especially since they were flying over the ocean. They had no idea exactly where they were going, they just knew the general direction and that it would take awhile to get there.

After a few competitive rounds of cards and then a small dinner, Simon began to drift off to sleep in his spot against the window. Savannah watched him, envying his ability to sleep anywhere he was. Savannah had to be in a fairly large bed, with drapes shut, lights off, and plenty of blankets and pillows. Otherwise, it was nearly impossible for her to fall asleep. This plane would be no different.

She looked around at the other boys, realizing that most of them were sleeping too. Even Jack and Roger. Those two were very interesting, to say the least. They seemed a bit too full of themselves and cocky, but Savannah still was intrigued. She always was attracted to the bad boy, which more often than not ended badly, but she still couldn't keep away.

These thoughts occupied her mind until the plane suddenly jolted. A few woke up, but most were still asleep. It seemed like nothing, probably just some bad turbulence, but Savannah was still unsure. She never liked the idea of flying and this was no different. She wished Simon was awake so that she could talk to him about her fears, but she knew she should let him sleep. Besides, everything seemed so calm. Still, she had a bad feeling about this whole trip. And when the plane jolted again, this time dropping significantly, she knew her feelings were right.


	2. Stranded

**A/N Thanks for those of you who are reading this and especially for those who have made this story a favorite! You guys are awesome!! I hope you like the next chapter. Let the drama ensue :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Flies........nuff said. Don't sue.**

When the plane jolted again, many more boys woke up, including Simon. He looked around at the rest of the people in the plane, most of who were starting to look distressed. Simon saw his sister almost trembling with fear. He grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze to reassure her.

"It's probably just a storm, Vannie. We'll all be fine," he told her. But she still didn't look very convinced.

"Are you sure about that?" she asked in a shaky voice. He didn't answer her. To be honest, he had no idea what was going on or if there was something wrong. He was just as clueless as she was.

The plane jolted yet again, and this time someone screamed. By now, everyone was awake, trying to figure out what was going on. The pilot wasn't saying anything and there were no stewardesses around to tell them if something was wrong.

Suddenly, the jolts became the least of the kids' worries when a high-pitched whirring sound grew closer and closer until a loud crash echoed through the plane and many children were thrown from their seats.

"The engine's on fire!" someone screamed.

"We've been hit!" another yelled.

"We're going down!"

"What's going to happen to us?!"

Chaos was imminent in the small cabin as young and old boys gripped their seats in panic, hoping that these moments wouldn't be their last. It was obvious they were crashing when the injured wing of the plane could be seen falling away, still on fire from a fighter jet's missile.

Savannah latched onto her brother as they held each other, waiting for the coming impact. Tears fell from her cheeks as she realized that she would most likely never be able to get married, have children, and grow old. She thought of her parents, and how devastated they would be when they heard the news of the crash. She thought of her friends as well. So many things were running through her mind, she couldn't even register the screams and cries from the children aboard, most likely thinking the same things.

"Savannah, I have to tell you something!" Simon shouted in her ear.

"What!?" she asked, confused as to why he sounded so calm through all of this.

"I know we've fought a lot and I tell you that I hate you sometimes, but you know that's a lie. I love you Savannah, and you'll always be my baby sister. I hate that this is the end, but I'm happy that I get to spend my last moments with family."

Savannah's tears only came faster after he said this. They quickly hugged each other and knelt down to shield themselves from the impact. The plane was coming closer to the water and many lives were drawing closer to their end.

When the plane hit the water, it hit hard. The impact was so great that it caused Savannah's head to come crashing into the seat in front of her and eventually caused her to black out. She held onto her brother's limp hand as the darkness enveloped her.

Savannah awoke suddenly when she felt water being poured onto her face. She coughed and sputtered as she opened her eyes to the bright light. Her vision was blurry, but she could make out two figures in front of her, most likely leaning over her as she lay on the ground.

"Oh thank god she's okay!" a familiar voice said.

"I told you she was alive. We just needed some water to wake her up," another voice said. This one was slightly familiar but she knew she recognized the first voice better.

"Simon?" she said weakly as she squinted at the light.

"Yes, Vannie. I'm right here," he told her as he helped her to sit up straight. By now, her vision was slowly coming back and she recognized the other boy. It was Jack, the leader of Simon's choir, the one that was so intriguing to Savannah on the plane.

"Alright Simon, she's awake now. Can we finally assemble the rest of the choir?" Jack's question was more of a statement as he stood up and towered over Savannah and Simon.

"Yes, of course Jack. Thanks for helping me find her," Simon said, obviously intimidated by Jack's gruff demeanor. Savannah noted this with curiosity.

"My pleasure," he said with a smirk, causing Savannah to look away and blush. Simon noted this with anger.

Simon helped his sister up to her feet. At first, she walked with a bit of a wobble but eventually she gained her bearings and followed Jack as he led them back to the group of choir members waiting for them.

"Alright everyone, we found her and she's alive, as you can see. This is Simon's sister, Savannah. From what we know so far, she's the only girl here so I want you all to treat her with dignity and respect. Think of her as just another member of the choir," Jack said in a true leadership manner. Simon noticed some of the boys rolling their eyes, knowing that they weren't going to take Jack's word seriously. It made sense, considering Simon knew Jack wouldn't take his own word seriously, especially if Savannah was the only girl on what looked to be an uninhabited island.

Jack was lecturing the group on what to do when a loud noise could be heard throughout the island. They all looked around trying to find the source of the booming noise.

"What is that?" one boy asked.

"It sounds like a trumpet," Jack said. "Maybe if we follow it, we can find some other people. Hopefully someone with a telephone."

They all agreed with Jack and began walking towards the loud trumpet sound that kept bellowing through the lush greenery surrounding them. Savannah looked around and quietly whispered to Simon, "Where exactly are we?"

"No one knows for sure. Some say it's a deserted island."

"Like a tropical island?"

"Yeah, I guess. I think that we were flying over the Pacific Ocean near the equator which is why it's so hot and muggy here."

"So if we are on a deserted island with no telephone or anything, does that mean we're…stranded?" Savannah asked her brother quietly, fearful of the answer she might get.

He was quiet for a while, the only noise between them being the continuing trumpet calls, until he finally said with a voice barely above a whisper, "I think so, Vannie. I think we are all stuck here until someone rescues us…whenever that'll be."

Now it was Savannah's turn to be quiet as she processed this information. She was stuck on a deserted island and with a whole group of boys? Who knows what could happen when those circumstances come together. She was becoming more and more scared of the island and the people on it. She was incredibly thankful that her big brother was standing beside her this whole time. Who knows what she would've done had he not been here?

Finally she spoke up, trying to get her mind away from that whole stranded on a deserted island thing. "So, what happened with the plane? I kind of blacked out there."

"So did I. When I woke up, I was being dragged out by two of my choir friends, Maurice and Robert. They're over there right now," he told her pointing to two boys about Savannah's age walking beside them. "They survived the crash without much injury and were trying to get as many people out as they could before the plane was swept away by the tide. They told me that after it crashed into the water right beside the island, it continued until it tore through some trees and stopped. There's this whole section of forest not too far from here with all these downed trees and stuff. It looks like a scar almost. That's where the plane was. Eventually, after they dragged everyone out thankfully, the water came in and took the plane with it." Simon suddenly grew quiet. "I've been told that some of the littleuns died in the crash. All the choir boys seem to be here but some older boys didn't make it either. We had just finished burying them when Jack wanted us to assemble and I asked him if he would help me find you."

"Wow. Well, I definitely appreciate Jack for doing that. He seems like the kind of person that wouldn't let anyone or anything stop him."

"Yeah, that's exactly what he's like," Simon said bitterly. Savannah noticed this.

"Is something wrong? Do you not like Jack?"

"It's not just that. I…I don't like…you talking about him that much," Simon said, trying to piece together the right words. He was also trying his best to keep quiet. He didn't want anyone around him hearing their little conversation.

"Why not? Why can't I talk about him?"

"Because I don't want you to really fall for him, Vannie. He's not the greatest guy you have ever met, believe me."

"What makes you think I'm going to fall for him? I just met him."

"Oh, please. I saw the way you blushed when he was flirting with you just a minute ago. You like him, I can tell. But you do not want to like him Savannah, trust me on that. He's not a good guy."

"I can't believe what I'm hearing, Simon. We're stranded on a deserted island and you're _still _worrying about who I should date. That's so pathetic," she told him angrily.

"It's not pathetic. I'm just trying to protect you. I care about you, Vannie and I don't want to see you get you're heart crushed by that scumbag," Simon whispered.

"Oh, you mean the same scumbag you obey like he's your master and you're his slave. He intimidates you, Simon."

"You're right, he does intimidate me. And because of that, you want to go out with him? Does that sound like the kind of guy to be in a relationship with?"

"Shut up, Simon. I have bigger things to worry about right now than my love life and so do you. Just drop it, okay?" she said bitterly as she charged ahead of him until she found herself walking beside Jack. _Well speak of the devil…_

"You okay?" he suddenly asked her, noticing her angry expression.

"I'm fine," she spat back. It wasn't like she was mad at Jack, but she was taking it out on him, it seemed.

"Whoa, calm down. I was just trying to be nice, okay? Next time, I won't ask," he said putting his hands up in surrender.

"I'm sorry. It's just that my brother is overstepping his boundaries a little and it's making me mad."

"Simon? Overstepping his boundaries? He's the only one in the entire choir that doesn't say a word. Singers tend to want to let their voices go whether they're singing or talking but Simon always keeps to himself. I can't picture him overstepping anything."

"Yeah, well I'm his sister. He's different with me. He's always a chatterbox and sometimes I just wish he would shut up. He's got this annoying habit of being over intuitive. Like he knows everything about everything. Sometimes I just wish he wouldn't tell me these things."

Jack shook his head. "I guess the only reason he does tell you everything is because he won't tell anyone else. Like I said, the guy never says a word to any of us."

"Hmm, maybe. But that still doesn't make it any less annoying."

"It must be hard having a sibling. I wouldn't know what it's like since I'm an only child."

Now it was Savannah's turn to smirk. "You know, that does not surprise me."

"Why not?" Jack sounded offended.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but you're kind of full of yourself. And from what I've seen, it seems you're pretty spoiled."

"Oh gee, how could I possibly take that the wrong way?" Jack said his voice filled with sarcasm.

"Sorry, I'm just telling you what I saw."

"You shouldn't judge me like that. You barely even know me." Now Jack began to sound angry, which Savannah guessed happened pretty often.

"Fine, you're right. I don't know you that well. If it makes you feel any better you can tell me the things you think you know about me even though we just met."

"Alright, I will. I think you're a tad bit obnoxious. You also seem spoiled even though you're not an only child because somehow you cried your way onto a plane full of boys when you should've been with the girls, which, if you think about it, also makes you look pretty promiscuous," Jack told her, looking pretty pleased with himself.

"Okay, maybe I am obnoxious and spoiled but I can assure you I am not promiscuous. I mean, I do have a lot of guys that want to be with me, but I haven't had a real boyfriend."

"Okay, now you sound cocky."

"_I _sound cocky?" Savannah said with a loud laugh.

"What? I'm cocky?"

"Uh, hello? Of course you are! If I had to pick one word to describe you I would pick cocky, or pompous, or prideful."

"What about leader, courageous, or brave?" Jack said, very offended. This girl was starting to rub him the wrong way. And yet, it was strangely attractive. It was like he disliked and liked her at the same time.

"Nope, I can't use those words."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't know you that well," she said with a smirk. He narrowed his eyes but still laughed along with her. He liked the way she laughed. It was light and loud and all around happy. And happy was something they all needed right now.

They finally came upon the beach and saw a few boys in the distance. By now the trumpet sound was much closer, and they knew this was where it was coming from. Jack stopped the group before they went on any further, going into his intimidating leader mode.

"All right everyone, listen up! I want us to proceed in two straight lines so we look somewhat professional for these people," he told them as they all gathered into their appropriate lines.

"Jack, I don't think you need to look professional. Those people are probably just the other boys from the plane," Savannah said.

"I don't care. I still want the boys to see the superiority of our choir, and of course my cocky, pompous, and prideful leadership skills."

Savannah rolled her eyes and playfully shoved Jack. All the while Simon was watching their interaction with a glare.

"So, great leader, where do I stand? I'm not part of your superior choir," she said sarcastically.

"You can stand next to me," Jack said with a smirk.

"Oh aren't I special?"

They walked over to where the other boys were congregating. Some of the younger ones were sitting on a log and two boys were standing on a platform. One of the boys held a white and pink conch, what Savannah figured was making the trumpet noise. The other boy was rather fat and was wearing large circle glasses. To Savannah, he was very unattractive. The conch holder, however, was extremely attractive. Like Jack, he was well-built and athletic. His hair was light brown and short and his eyes held a gentle look in them, a strong contrast to Jack's dark, dangerous eyes. He carried himself like a leader but without the arrogance of Jack. He looked completely harmless.

"Who are you?" the fat boy asked the group.

"I'm Jack Merridew and this is my choir. Who are you?"

"My name is-,"

"His name is Piggy," the conch holder answered for the fat boy. Savannah could tell this peeved Piggy. "And I'm Ralph," he said as he stepped down from the platform and up to Savannah. "Who are you?" he asked her with extreme curiosity. She was obviously the only girl because it looked as if Ralph was surprised by her presence.

"I'm Savannah," she said with a slight blush, loving the attention already on her.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Savannah," Ralph said with a sweet smile, not the crude smirk that Jack kept giving her.

"It's nice to meet you too." When Savannah returned Ralph's smile with a smile of her own, Jack narrowed his eyes, as did Simon. _Oh great, she's got another one. This ought to be interesting, _he thought. And with the clash of personalities between Jack and Ralph, it would be interesting.

**A/N Ohhhh, what will happen??? Read on to find out! I'm on Spring Break so hopefully the next few chapters will come quickly....hopefully :)**


	3. Exploration

**A/N Here's the next chapter! I hope you like it. Thanks for those of you who have reviewed this. It means a lot. And remember everyone, the more reviews I get, the quicker I update. They are such a big motivator to write!**

After the introduction of each choir member and the rest of the boys that congregated on the beach, Ralph stepped back up onto the platform, conch still in hand. "Alright everyone, listen up!" His voice boomed, but some of the littleuns continued to talk. Jack made a point to ignore Ralph's voice completely and talked loudly with Roger all the while Ralph was trying to call order. Finally Ralph realized he needed something louder than his yelling to quiet them all down. He blew on the conch which emanated an even louder noise now that they were so close to it. Everyone quieted down immediately, even Jack.

"Okay, good. Now you will all listen to me, instead of talking amongst yourselves," Ralph said, sounding rather annoyed.

"Why do we have to listen to you?" Jack asked, eliciting a chorus of agreement.

Ralph thought for a moment before answering, "Because I have the conch."

Jack scoffed at this. "What the hell does a stupid seashell have to do with us listening to you?"

"It's a symbol of power," Piggy answered in his scientific know-it-all attitude.

"No one asked you, Fatty!" Jack screamed at him. Savannah was angered by his gruff demeanor to a fellow islander.

"Jack," she said, gently touching his arm.

"What?" he asked, his tone calming down a little. He didn't want to lash out on Savannah when he was only mad at that stupid fat kid.

"Now is not the time to turn against each other," she told him firmly. He looked into her eyes which had a great intensity in them.

"Savannah's right, Jack. If we want to survive this, then we need to stick together," Ralph said from his spot on the platform. Jack turned to him quickly and glared. Even though they just met, he knew he wasn't going to like Ralph. He was angry, but he didn't want to make Savannah any angrier with him, so he said nothing.

"Okay then. In order to organize meetings better, I think whoever wants to talk has to be holding the conch," Ralph said, holding up said conch.

Jack reluctantly agreed and held his hands out for the white and pink object. Ralph stepped down to hand it to him. When he did, the quickly growing foes held each other's gaze for a split second. In that gaze was an intensity that didn't go unnoticed by Savannah. She wondered how they would be able to get along since they were so different from each other. More importantly, she didn't know which one she would agree with, since it was obvious she had to side with one or the other. But it was too early to tell, since she barely knew either of them. She decided that she would take the time to get to know both of them, and then she would make her decision on which one was more objective.

"I think we should have rules and obey them. That way we don't turn into savages," Jack said confidently after taking the conch. Many people nodded their heads in agreement, including Savannah.

"That's a great idea, Jack," she told him sweetly, trying to show him that she wasn't completely mad at him. He smiled triumphantly at this. Ralph watched their interaction curiously. He knew he had no place in deciding anything for her, since he only met her mere minutes ago, but he sensed that Jack wasn't the one Savannah should be admiring. It wasn't because he wanted her for himself. It was impossible to romantically want a girl after you first met her. It was just that, he didn't see Jack as being worthy enough for her. He was too prideful and angry and mean for someone as gentle looking as Savannah. He hoped that she wouldn't look at Jack like that, if only to keep her protected from the heartbreak he saw coming from a relationship with Jack Merridew.

"We should elect a chief," Simon said quietly from his spot in the middle of the crowd. He wanted to redirect Savannah from Jack's attention as quick as possible. Unlike Ralph, Simon _knew _Jack wasn't right for his sister. He vowed he would do everything to make sure they stayed away from each other.

"Good idea…um, what was your name again?" Ralph asked.

"Simon. I'm Savannah's older brother, in case you were wondering."

"Oh, so that's why you two look so much alike."

"Who should be chief?" Roger asked, changing the topic.

Everyone looked around and contemplated their choices. Most of them figured Ralph should be chief since he took control so easily, but Jack wouldn't have any of that.

"Well, I'm the leader of the choir, so I think I should be chief," Jack said with an air of arrogance.

"But Ralph should be chief. He's the one leading this meeting and he had a lot of good ideas about shelters and food and other stuff," Piggy said. Most of the littleuns agreed with this. Now Jack was really mad.

"How about we vote. All in favor of Jack raise their hands," Ralph directed. Most of the choir members raised their hands. However, Savannah didn't. She was afraid to make Jack any angrier than he already was, but she really thought Ralph was the better choice. When Jack noticed she didn't raise her hand, he looked at her in shock as if he had known her for years and it was only natural she would vote for him. She looked away from his accusing glare guiltily.

"Alright. All in favor of me raise their hands," Ralph said. Most of the littleuns raised their hands and a few of the older boys did too, including Simon. Looking away from Jack, Savannah slowly raised her own hand. She could feel his stare on her.

"Okay, it looks like I'm the new chief," Ralph said with a happy smile. Jack glared at him before sulking away from Savannah and standing over by Roger, whispering in his ear. Savannah knew he was talking about her, probably furious with her and Ralph.

Ralph talked for the rest of the meeting, giving the group instructions on how to gather fruit and water, where to go the bathroom, and who would be doing which job. In order to set up a slight peace between him and Jack, Ralph appointed the choir as hunters and Jack as the leader. Even though it wasn't chief, Jack was somewhat content with this arrangement.

After Ralph adjourned the meeting, and the littleuns ran off to play, Piggy following after them as their watchful eye, Ralph walked up to where Jack and Roger were quietly talking to each other. "Hey Jack. I was going to explore the island and find out how big it is, where things are, stuff like that. You want to join me?" It was another attempt at a peace between him and Jack. Even though Ralph disliked Jack's attitude, it was still his duty as leader of the clan to make sure everyone got along okay. He couldn't afford a mutiny at a time like this.

It took a while for Jack to answer for he was obviously comtemplating the answer. Finally, he gave in. "Yeah, that sounds good. As long as I get to lead."

"Whatever. I don't care," Ralph replied, knowing it would please Jack to have some leadership.

"Simon, you come with us," Jack said, startling the quiet boy. He had no idea why Jack would want him to come along instead of somebody like Roger, but he got up anyway. Savannah figured Jack asked because of their conversation regarding Simon's intuitive ability earlier. "And Roger, you stay here as temporary chief. Just watch over everyone and make some rules if you have to."

Roger was very pleased with this command and agreed quickly before giving a sly smile to the rest of the boys. The ones who knew Roger were aware that he would definitely take advantage of this opportunity and they all inwardly groaned.

As Jack, Ralph, and Simon slowly starting walking away, Savannah called out to them. "Wait! Can I come too?" she asked as they all turned around at her voice.

"I don't think so," Simon quickly answered in an authoritative tone that surprised both Jack and Ralph.

"Excuse me? You're not the leader here, Simon. You don't get to make these decisions," she told him angrily. She was obviously still ticked about their earlier conversation about Savannah's love life. She wasn't going to get over that very quickly and Simon knew it.

"Maybe so, but I'm still your older brother and I don't think you should go. Mom and Dad wouldn't want you to go because it might be dangerous. You don't know what's out there," Simon said as he stepped closer to Savannah, leaving Jack and Ralph behind to watch the fight with wide eyes.

"Neither do you! Besides, Mom and Dad aren't here. There are no adults here. All the old rules are out the window right now." Everyone processed this information, knowing she was right. They had to fend for themselves on this island and they all knew it wouldn't be easy.

"Savannah, please. I'm only trying to protect you," he told her quietly, his words carrying a double meaning that Savannah caught easily. Not only was he trying to protect her from the elements of the island, but also from Jack too. But Savannah Barrett was a stubborn young lady and she wasn't willing to listen to her brother.

"Yeah, right. I'm not asking for your permission, Simon. I'm asking for Ralph's. Is it okay if I go with you guys," she asked, her question directed to the new chief. Suddenly, all eyes were on him as he stuttered, trying to figure out which side he should take.

"Uh, well. I-I guess…um…if y-you don't mind walking, then it's…okay with me," he said shakily, hoping he didn't anger Simon too much, even though he figured he just made another enemy.

Savannah smiled, very pleased with Ralph right now. Jack noticed this and rolled his eyes. He wasn't going to let Ralph smooth talk his way to Savannah. He definitely was going to have to do something about that.

The foursome then proceeded to walk further away from the main group, still keeping to the beach part. They would go into the forest eventually and see if they could climb the mountain that lay in the middle.

As they trudged ahead, Savannah stayed as far away from Simon, who was bringing up the rear. Since Jack wanted to lead them, and Savannah was still unwilling to talk with him just yet, she found herself walking beside Ralph. She realized that this would be the perfect time to get to know him and find out what she really thought about him.

"So, Ralph. We just met and I don't know much about you. Care to share anything?" she asked him with an inviting smile that Ralph couldn't resist.

"What do you want to know?"

"Well, start with your family. What are your parents like? I mean, you don't have to give me your life story or anything, but since we are stuck on an island together I figured we should all know a thing or two about each other."

"That sounds rational. Now let's see, what should I say about my parents? Well, my father is an officer in the navy. He's really good at navigation and coordinates. He's the guy that finds where enemy ships are supposed to be and what is the best approach at sea. He's good at his job. People respect him."

"How about you? Do you respect your father?" Savannah asked curiously.

"My father's a military man. If I didn't respect him, I'd be in deep trouble. Don't get me wrong, he's not a drill sergant or anything but he's still a pretty tough dad. Even so, I still love him. He taught me all about the ocean and the stars and how they relate to each other. I remember when I was a kid, he would take me out on this small boat we owned and show me the North Star and which constellations constituted certain directions at sea. He made me fall in love with astrology and even marine biology. I mean, I was supposed to follow in my dad's footsteps and join the navy when I turned 18 next year, but after that, I wanted to go to school and become a marine biologist or something. The ocean has always fascinated me."

"You sound like now there's no way you will ever do any of that. Have you already lost all hope?"

It took awhile before Ralph could answer. He knew the conversation was starting to get into deeper parts he wasn't sure he wanted to reveal. After all, Savannah was practically a stranger. And yet, the island provided them with a bond that would overcome all the insecurities of a new person.

"No, not exactly. I do believe that we will either find a way to get rescued or my dad will come and get us. I mean, my dad's so sea smart that he probably knows every inch of this ocean. And I know that once he finds out what happened, he'll come searching for us no matter what it takes."

"But…," Savannah said bringing out the word she knew was coming.

"But I don't know how long that will take. Who knows what could happen to us. I'm scared that, no matter when we get rescued, we will all be different. I just have this weird feeling that something bad is going to happen, and it will change who we all are. I hope I'm not scaring you too much," Ralph said, adding the last sentence as an afterthought once he saw Savannah's frightened expression.

"You're scaring me a little," she said quietly, looking down at the sand beneath her.

"I'm sorry," he told her before he stepped in front of her to stop her. He took both of her hands in his and looked deep into her eyes. "I want you to hear this, Savannah. No matter what happens, I'm going to try my best to stop it or fix it or do whatever it takes to make it go away. I'm the leader here, and that's my responsibility. I will protect you, Savannah. I will protect you and everyone else here. And we will get rescued. I promise."

"I believe you," she whispered, not taking her eyes away from his. Unknown to Ralph and Savannah, Jack and Simon had watched their intimate exchange. Simon from behind, and Jack from in front. Simon was somewhat okay with the idea, but he still had to make sure that Ralph was nothing like Jack. Jack, on the other hand, grew angrier by the second as he watched them. But not with Savannah. No, it wasn't her fault that Ralph was charming her before his eyes. He wouldn't take it out on Savannah. She was just conflicted and misguided. He would eventually take it out on Ralph, especially if something actually happened between the two of them. He finally realized that he should avert their attention from each other. "Hey you guys!" he shouted, finally breaking their gaze. They both looked at him expectantly. "We should start going into the forest and see what we find. I think the beach is the same all around."

They all agreed with Jack and let him lead the way. Savannah noticed that Jack was mad again. Even though she just met him, she could tell when Jack was angry. In fact, everyone could probably tell when Jack was angry. He didn't exactly keep his feelings to himself.

She excused herself from her conversation with Ralph and ran ahead through the forest to catch up with Jack, so she could figure out what was wrong.

"Hey," she said cheerily once she was walking beside him. She had to admit it was difficult keeping up since he was so physically adept.

"Hey," he replied, his voice carrying no cheer whatsoever.

"You okay?"

"No," he told her, his voice monotone. Well at least he didn't hide his feelings.

"Okay. You want to tell me why?" Savannah didn't really need him to tell her because she already knew but she wanted him to admit it.

"No." Jack didn't even glance at her; he just trudged through the forest. Savannah was starting to get tired with the combination of Jack's fast pace and the humidity of the tropical island.

"Jack, what did I do wrong?" Savannah asked, realizing that she should just get to the point rather than draw it from him.

"I don't want to talk about it," he told her coldly.

"Why not?"

"Just because, I don't."

"Good reason," she said sarcastically. "Are you mad that I voted for Ralph instead of you?"

Jack said nothing, signifying that she was right. "Come on Jack! Why be mad about that? I thought about it and he seemed like the objectively right leader. Was I supposed to vote for you?"

Now Jack finally turned toward her. "Well of course you were supposed to vote for me!"

"Why?"

"Because you've known me longer than you've known him."

"Yeah by like five minutes. You are both equally new to me, okay? Maybe I made a mistake, but I don't know if I did or not. I have no idea who exactly would be the better leader but just from what I observed at the moment I thought Ralph was the right choice. How is my decision any different than the rest of the boys who voted for him?"

Jack was silent, contemplating this. He remembered that he wasn't supposed to take out his anger toward Ralph on Savannah. She was still innocent. He instantly sobered. Also, if he proved to her that he wasn't always going to be mad at her, maybe she would consider looking at him in a different way, the way he wanted her to look at him.

"You're right, I guess. Besides, even if you had voted for me, Ralph still would've won. I'm sorry I yelled."

Savannah stared at the boy in confusion. "Did you really just apologize to me?"

Jack was surprised with her question. "Well, yeah. I was wrong, you were right. Aren't I supposed to apologize?"

"Yes, but I just don't see you as the apologizing kind of guy."

"Well first impressions aren't always right. I'm not the monster everyone makes me out to be, you know?"

"Jack, you make _yourself_ out to be a monster." She was never afraid to be straight with him, that was for sure.

"Gee, thanks."

"Just telling it like I see it," she said, shrugging her shoulders.

"You really know how to hurt a guy."

"Sorry," she said with a smile, not sounding very sincere.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Do you think I'm a monster?" he asked timidly, afraid of the answer.

She thought about it for a few minutes before answering. "I think…you have your moments, but there is still a part of you that can be a sweet, gentle guy."

"Can be? As in I'm not there yet?"

"I think you have potential."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment or an insult?" This girl was confusing him more and more each time he talked with her.

"Take it like you want it. If you want it to be a compliment, then it's a compliment. If you want it to be an insult, well then that's your loss."

"You are a very interesting girl, Savannah."

"Hmm, should I take that like a compliment or an insult?" she said playfully, smiling as she did. Jack couldn't help but smile back at her. They walked in a comfortable silence until the walk starting becoming more and more sloped until they began climbing the last parts before reaching the top of the mountain.

Once all four teenagers were on top, they surveyed the ground below them on all sides. Savannah was amazed by the view of the expanse of the ocean and the land that was now theirs. It was breathtaking to say the least.

Beads of sweat began to trickle down Savannah's face as she really took in the immense heat of the island. She wasn't dressed for this weather at all with her thick, long sleeved blue dress. Underneath her dress was a thin, white under dress and some undergarments. All in all, it was a very uncomfortable combination in this weather. Also, the pace of the boys was very quick for her and she was extremely tired by the time they finished their climb.

All she wanted was to sit down in the shade and rest, while finding some water to drink. But the three boys were already starting the walk back, since the afternoon sun was beginning its decent. It was still excruciatingly hot.

Because she was too tired to keep up with the boys she brought up the rear, walking slow enough to not make her too tired but fast enough so she could still see Simon up ahead of her. However, the more she walked, the more faint she felt. She knew that water was a necessity at this moment but she wasn't near any. Resting her legs would maybe help a little.

"Hey you guys, can we stop for a second?" she called out to them, but it obviously wasn't loud enough because they didn't turn around. "Guys, I'm really tired, I need to stop," she called again, this time louder. Still, they didn't flinch.

Savannah leaned against a nearby tree trunk and panted heavily. This wasn't normal. The sweat poured into her eyes and spots were beginning to form so she couldn't see. Her legs were wobbling, preparing to give out beneath her. She was in desperate need of water, since she was sweating too much of it off. She tried calling out to the boys, but her voice was beginning to grow weaker. Finally, she couldn't take any more and she collapsed to the ground, unconsciousness consuming her.

Because they were still walking on an incline, Savannah's body began rolling down the hill, running over tree branches and rocks giving her large cuts and scratches.

Simon heard the noise of his falling sister, and turned around with wide eyes. "Savannah!" he yelled as he climbed up the hill, running to her. Jack and Ralph turned around at Simon's call and ran up along with him, rushing to the now stopped Savannah.

"Oh my god, Savannah what happened!?" Simon screamed in panic. But she wouldn't answer him, since she was still unconscious.

"What do we do?" Jack asked, just as panicked as Simon was.

"We need to give her some water. She probably collapsed because of dehydration. The walk probably triggered it. Ugh, I shouldn't have let her come with us!" Ralph said turning Savannah's head toward him as he felt for a pulse. She was breathing regularly but he still had to wake her up.

"I told you," Simon muttered under his breath. When it came to things like this, Simon was practically psychic.

"We should take her back to camp. Once we're there, I'll go off and find some water. Simon will go find Piggy, since he probably knows if there's anything else we need to do," Ralph said.

"Here, I'll carry her back. Ralph, you lead the way," Jack said as he lifted Savannah into his arms with ease. Ralph wasn't comfortable with Jack carrying her and the way he just commanded Ralph to do something, but now was definitely not the time to argue. Ralph trotted ahead followed closely by Jack and Simon, who looked at his little sister, limp in Jack's arms. _I told you Savannah. I'm only trying to protect you._

**A/N Oh how intense :) Kind of a cliffhanger but like I said, if you review, I'll post quicker and you don't have to wait so long to find out what happens next!**


	4. Depravation

**A/N Hey guys! Sorry this one took longer to update then the others. I was on vacation and didn't have much time to write. Oh, and in case you were wondering, I will try my best not to abandon this story. I know a lot of people do that on this site, especially with Lord of the Flies and I understand how frustrating it is. So because I know exactly how you feel, I will do my best to update quick and make sure I finish this story!!! And thanks for the reviews I have gotten for these past few chapters! They are so motivating :)**

When they reached camp, Roger was not surprisingly bossing everyone around in a matter that was almost worse than Jack. Of course, given the situation, it was time for Roger to step down as temporary chief and Ralph or Jack to start making the decisions.

Jack gently set down Savannah into the sand and began making orders, much to the dislike of Ralph. But it still wasn't time for any arguments. Ralph would address it later, however. "Alright, Maurice and Robert! You guys are going to go with Ralph and find some water. I want as much as you three can carry with you to come back. Simon, you go and find Piggy and explain what's happened. Ask him if there is anything extra we should do. And Roger, you are going to find the littleuns and gather them together. Make sure they don't see any of this. I don't want too much excitement going around camp."

"Oh come on, Jack. I don't want to have to baby-sit a bunch of cry babies," Roger whined.

Jack took his eyes off of Savannah and stared down Roger. "Do it," he said in a firm voice that forced Roger to walk away and do what he was told, although he wasn't too happy about it.

When Robert, Maurice, and Ralph went out to search for water, and Simon ventured off to look for Piggy, Jack was left alone with Savannah save a few older ones standing off to the side. He tucked a lone strand of hair behind her ear and brushed his hand across her cheek, a gentle gesture that was very unlike him. He didn't care at this point if he temporarily lost his tough leader ways. He really felt something for this girl that was so new to him. And seeing her like this, unconscious and barely breathing, scared him to death, and not many things scared Jack Merridew.

Finally, the boys came back with the water, much to Jack's relief. He gathered Savannah into his arms and accepted a water-filled coconut from Ralph. Gently he tipped the coconut into her slightly open mouth and the first drops of water Savannah had tasted since she left home were trickling down her throat.

"Be careful. If you pour too much in, she'll choke to death," Piggy suddenly said from behind them. Simon had just returned with the young boy with large glasses. Jack looked at Piggy with a glare. He never liked being told what to do. Suddenly his rude self was back.

"I know that. Do you think I'm stupid or something?" he said, his arm still cradling Savannah.

"Jack, please. He's only trying to help," Ralph said. Even though he was built to argue, Jack knew that Ralph was right. Savannah was in trouble and he would do anything, even listen to Piggy, to make sure she was okay.

He went back to slowly pouring the water into Savannah's mouth, saying nothing to either Piggy or Ralph.

"Is the water going to be enough, Piggy? Is there anything we can do to make sure she wakes up?" Ralph asked quietly.

"I don't think so. I think we just have to wait and see. It might be awhile though."

"Are you sure she's even going to wake up?" Jack asked. It wasn't meant to be forceful. In fact, Jack sounded pretty scared when he asked Piggy.

"If we give her plenty of water and she has plenty of rest, she'll wake up in time."

Jack hoped that he was right. He was just getting to know this girl and he couldn't loose her the first few hours of their time here on the island.

Ralph was thinking along the same lines. He felt so comfortable when he was telling her the things about his father and his love for the sea. It all felt so natural. He considered Savannah to be his first real friend here, since he knew no one else. It would be painful for them all if she never woke up, especially after he told her that he would do anything to protect her. Now Ralph began to feel queasy when he realized it was his fault that she had gotten dehydrated. Not only should he have not let her come on their exploration through the island, but he should have at least made sure they all had gotten some water in their systems before they left. If he was going to be the leader here, he needed to start thinking about these things quicker, or else more of his group could be hurt.

"Jack, how about you, me, and some of the other biguns make a shelter for Savannah. That way she doesn't have to stay out here in the sun and she can get some shade," Ralph suggested.

"A shelter? What good is that going to do?" he asked indignantly. Obviously the very idea of busy work like building a shelter was appalling to Jack.

"I just told you. Maybe if we make sure she stays out of the sun, it will help her revive quicker." Ralph was beginning to get very irritated with Jack's attitude. He was just too full of himself. He was acting like a king!

"So? Move her to a patch of trees. She will probably be awake by the time we finish."

"Well at least we'll have one shelter up. The shelters should be a priority. And you need to help with them." Ralph crossed his arms in front of his chest and gave Jack a scolding glare.

"Who says I have to help with them? My job is to be a hunter, and that's what I'll do. I'm sure Savannah would be happier if I brought her meat then if you built her a stupid shelter," Jack said angrily, not liking the look that Ralph was giving him. He didn't care if Ralph was the chief or not, he was _not _going to be told what to do.

"Would you stop being so difficult! All I am asking is for you to help us with the shelters, and then you can go off and hunt. I'm in charge here, and what I say goes." By now, Ralph knew that Jack had a thing for Savannah. It seemed like every time they argued, it all came back to her. Jack was only trying to impress her and it was bugging Ralph to no end. Well, two can play at that game. He could impress Savannah too.

"Yeah, and you said that me and my choir would be the hunters. So I'm going to hunt!" Jack screamed.

"Shut up," a weak voice called to the two bickering boys from behind. They both quickly turned toward the source of the voice and were shocked to see Savannah, trying her best to sit up after having just woken up from her unconscious state.

"You're awake!" they shouted in unison as they both rushed to her side.

"Yeah, I'm awake and the first thing I heard was you two arguing with each other. Why can't you guys learn how to get along?" she scolded.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked, completely ignoring her statement.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just got a little too tired back there. I'll be alright. Here, help me up," she commanded to them. They each took one of her arms and helped to hoist her to her feet. However, she wasn't quite ready for that and her wobbly legs couldn't hold her up. She stumbled slightly to the right, causing her to fall into Ralph's arms, a fact that very much annoyed Jack. Savannah didn't mind in the slightest, however. She liked the feeling of Ralph's strong, slightly tanned arms wrapped around her. She looked up at him and smiled before gathering herself together.

"Are you sure you can walk okay?" Jack asked gently, trying his hardest to put that little incident behind him.

"I'll be fine. Really, you both don't have to watch over me. See?" she said as she walked, albeit slightly lopsided, forward trying to prove to both boys that she didn't need any protectors. Of course, a part of her knew that with the hard-headedness of Jack and Ralph, they would be attached to her, watching her every move.

"I don't know. I still think you should take it easy for the next few days, just to make sure," Ralph said calmly.

"A few days!? It's not that big of a deal. I shouldn't even have to take it easy. I'll be fine, I promise."

"Well I have to be sure. None of us are doctors, and we don't have medicine or anything here so I'm just trying to make sure you're okay. It's only because I care about you." Ralph said the last part quietly just so Jack wouldn't overhear, even though he figured he did.

"But I don't want to," Savannah whined, sounding very much like a three-year-old, in Ralph's opinion.

"Jeez, you sound like Jack." This time Ralph made sure that he was loud enough for Jack to hear.

"You know, you should consider that a compliment, Vannie," Jack told her with a smirk, using her brother's nickname for her. Ralph rolled his eyes at this obnoxious comment.

It was obvious to Jack that Savannah was irritated with Ralph, and he knew it was the perfect time to make his move. He walked over to her side and took her hand in his. Savannah was surprised at his gesture and tensed up, but then she eventually relaxed once she saw Jack's reassuring face. "How about you and me take a walk so you can get yourself straightened back up a little," he asked her with a smile.

"Sounds great," she replied, looking over smugly at Ralph. He just gave them both an intense glare.

Once Jack and Savannah were safely out of earshot from Ralph, and Savannah managed to walk upright, they began to discuss their lives before they landed on the island, just like Savannah and Ralph had done.

"So, you're the leader of the choir, huh? Does that mean you're the best singer or you have the best leadership skills?" They were still walking hand in hand and at a very slow pace for Savannah's sake.

"Both."

"I told you were cocky," she said with a playful smile.

"I was just telling the truth, and answering your question. That does not make me cocky."

"Whatever you say. You know, you don't strike me as the singing type."

"Why not? I'm very good, you know. I can sing C-sharp," he said with an air of arrogance.

"I don't know the significance of that."

"It just means I have a good range. That's the mark of a good singer."

"Okay, then give me a sampling, Mr. I can sing C-sharp."

Jack took her up on the challenge, and began to sing a soft melody that she had heard Simon practice before. He was right. He had an excellent voice that temporarily cast aside his arrogant, temperamental attitude and made him seem almost angelic. It made her smile.

"Bravo," she said as she clapped for him.

"How about you tell me something about yourself."

"What do you want to know?"

"Just something from your past. Maybe a hobby or something?" Jack suggested.

"You know, before I do that, I just want to ponder something."

"Ponder away, strange woman," Jack said teasingly. Savannah punched him in the shoulder for his remark.

"I'm serious, though. Have you noticed how every time we refer to life back in England, we call it our past? I mean, how can something have become so distant and in the past in a few days?"

"Huh, I guess I never thought about it. There's nothing we can do really. That was in England and this is on the island. Two completely different time periods in our lives."

"I guess it's just kind of weird. Never mind that. You wanted to know about my hobbies?" Savannah asked, trying to redirect the subject. She hated thinking about England and her parents and her "past" life.

"Sure."

"Well I like to swim, a lot. I was on the swim team at our school. I've won a few championships, broken a few records, you know stuff like that."

"Look who's cocky now," Jack said. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Shut up. Like I was saying, I like to swim, and cook, too. My mom is an incredible cook and I always loved to watch her make dinner when I was a kid. She gradually taught me various things and eventually I started helping her with dinner. Now my mom wants me to make dinner without her. She's pretty much exhausted after all these years of cooking."

"Sounds like my mom. Although I don't think it was out of exhaustion, but more out of just plain not wanting to do anything for me. That's what my nanny was for," Jack said quietly.

"You had a nanny? Was your mom really that lazy?"

"Pretty much. My mom was rich. She was always off with her friends at tea parties and stuff. I was raised by the maid, the cook, the butler, the nanny. Of course, my parents tried to make up for their lack of effort as parents with extravagant gifts. I guess you were right when you said I was spoiled."

"That's horrible!" Savannah exclaimed, startling Jack.

"What's horrible?" he asked, confused.

"Your life. If I had to pick my parents' love over gifts, I would do it. I'm sorry you were so deprived," she said gently. Jack began to laugh. "Why are you laughing?"

"You're making it seem like I was some problem child with this horrible family life. I was okay with it. All those people raised me just fine. See, I turned out okay."

Savannah wanted to burst after he said this with the words 'you definitely did not turn out okay' but he was in a good mood and she didn't want to ruin that.

"So what about you? Were your parents the best of them all or something?"

"I wouldn't say they were the best but at least they fulfilled their duties as parents. Simon and I respect and love them. They did what they had to do. They provided us with fairly nice things, tucked us into bed at night, gave us advice, helped us with our homework, and other stuff like that. I miss them like crazy right now. I miss the normalcy and security that I get whenever I'm with them."

Jack looked at her curiously. There seemed to be something missing from her description. "Why don't you consider them the best? I mean if everything you say is true about the things they did and the fact that you love and respect them, then why do you sound like they weren't good enough?"

"What do you mean?"

"You just make it seem like they were average. In my opinion, they sound like the greatest parents. But then again, I wouldn't know what makes a great parent since mine were so horrible."

"I guess I don't know why I think they're average. They had their moments, mind you, when they weren't the best, but they were overall pretty good."

"You were lucky," Jack said quietly. Savannah looked up at his face and noticed an emotion she never would have thought she would see in him. He looked sad and on the verge of tears. She pitied him and finally knew why he was so bitter to people and angry. It sounded cliché, but in his case it was true. His parents didn't love him enough.

"I'm sorry. I take for granted all the things my parents do for me. You deserve much better than what your parents have given you. And if at all possible, I'll try and make up for their distance myself."

"How are you going to do that?" he asked stopping and turning to face her.

"Like this," she said with a smile before wrapping her arms around his body and embracing him.

He smiled as he returned her hug. "You are an incredible girl, Savannah."

"Well that's a lot better than interesting."

He gave a slight chuckle and continued holding her in his arms as she held him in her arms. They said nothing and just let the moment happen as it did. Jack was incredibly pleased by the rate at which they were growing closer together.

Little did the two know that a third person was standing off in the distance, far enough away for them not to notice his presence. He narrowed his eyes at the hugging islanders.

Jack quickly looked up and met eyes with the boy, while Savannah still was oblivious. Jack then gave a sly smile accompanied with a smirk as if to say 'ha, looks like I won' that caused the other boy to send a death glare right back to him.

_He's not getting away that easily _Ralph thought. _This means war. May the best man win._

**A/N Hehe. This ought to be interesting :) Review review review!!!!!**


	5. Fear

**A/N Sorry for the delay. Sometimes I just don't have an excuse for a late upload, and this is one of those times. I guess that after I hit a random writers block in the middle of the chapter I was too lazy to go back and finish it. But it's finished now, and I gave you guys a little something at the end to enjoy :) Read and Review!! Comments are an author's best friend!**

"Piggy, you're crazy," Jack sneered at the young, plump boy sitting on a log. The group was having an assembly to discuss a serious matter on the island: the idea of a beast. Piggy had just suggested that the beast was a figment of imagination caused by the fear in the littluns. He also said that the only fear they have, is fear of people. Unsurprisingly, Jack shot down the idea immediately.

"There's no beast on this island and there isn't any fear, either. I've been everywhere and I haven't seen a single thing. You're all just a useless group of crybabies!" Jack continued, screaming at the littluns, causing them to shrink back in fear, which was something they were used to at this point.

Savannah winced at his cruelty. They were just innocent children. Did he really have to scream at them? It seemed like she was regretting her attraction to him more and more every day. Especially after what just happened not too long ago.

It was two weeks after the crash and Ralph and Savannah were sitting on the beach with Simon and Piggy, diligently working on their last shelter. Jack and his hunters were off on their daily hunt that still had yet to produce a pig. Two of the biguns, the twins Sam and Eric, were supposed to be at the top of the mountain watching the fire that had recently become a normalcy on the island.

Ralph was taking a break from construction, lazily watching the horizon. He had just told a funny story about one of his crazy school teachers from back home which caused Savannah to laugh joyfully, something that was becoming far and few between in their group. She remembered that Ralph had made a sweet comment about how much he loved her laugh and she had blushed. As Jack and Savannah grew closer, so did her and Ralph. By now, she was confused as to who she liked more. Jack was the dangerous, bad boy one which was a type Savannah had a strange attraction to. He was sexy and smoky and gruff, but still willing to be gentle and sweet with her. She loved that about him. Ralph, on the other hand, was the kind and determined leader. He told her many times that he would do anything for her, and she believed him.

Suddenly, Ralph had stood to his feet with an excited expression on his face. He was looking out at the ocean and pointing. Savannah turned to see what he was making such a commotion about and saw it. A very faint, but still recognizable, black ship was passing on the horizon. In the two weeks they had been on the island, they hadn't seen a single ship and finally there was one.

By now, Simon, Savannah, and Ralph were jumping up and down for joy. On top of the mountain was a signal fire they had made to help them get rescued. They would have someone watching it constantly and adding leaves and wood to make the smoke rise, creating a signal to ships far away. However, when Piggy had turned around and looked at the top of the mountain, he noticed something very different with their fire.

"I don't see no smoke," he had said shakily, causing the other three to turn around quickly and look at the mountain in horror.

"There's no smoke," Piggy repeated, this time louder and with more panic in his voice. Savannah looked at Ralph, who looked ready to cry. Suddenly, his expression changed to one of intense anger. "Jack," was all he had muttered before rushing off into the forest that divided the beach from the rest of the island.

The other three quickly followed after him, Simon right behind him and Piggy and Savannah trying to keep up to the other boys' fast pace. Once they all reached the top of the mountain, where the fire was placed, all they saw was a dead fire and no Sam and Eric.

"Where'd they go?" Savannah asked as they looked around and saw neither of the twins.

"Jack has something to do with this. I know it," Ralph said furiously, kicking a log away in his anger. Simon and Savannah were silently watching him fume while Piggy stood to the side, wheezing from his climb up the mountain.

Suddenly, Savannah began to hear a faint cry of voices coming from the forest. It was no doubt the hunters chanting something. As they grew closer, she could make out what they were saying. "Kill the pig! Cut her throat! Spill her blood!" The way they had screamed their chant made Savannah suspect that they had finally killed the pig that Jack had so longed to catch.

And sure enough, Jack and his hunters had come out of the forest and onto the top of the mountain holding the body of a large, dead pig. Sam and Eric were with them, a fact that surprised no one. They were all shirtless, which if Savannah hadn't been so upset with Jack she might've appreciated, and had what looked to be some sort of paint smeared on their faces. Their chant was still going strong.

With one firm hand motion, Jack silenced the entire group of hunters. The two biguns holding the pig had sat it down almost directly in front of Savannah. The sight of the blood gushing from the head made her sick.

Ralph was glaring at Jack menacingly, but saying nothing. Savannah had stood still, watching as Jack made his way over to her, the only thing between them being the pig. He looked very proud of his kill, which didn't surprise Savannah. Ever since Jack had been appointed leader of the hunters, he had wanted to kill a pig even more than he wanted to be rescued it seemed. The way Jack had looked at her in that moment made Savannah think that the pig was some sort of dowry for her romance.

"Well, it seems I've finally been able to provide us all with meat," Jack had said pompously. Even though he said "us all", Savannah and even Ralph knew that it was all meant for her.

Jack had looked at her, expecting her to express her thanks and undying gratitude and love towards him, but she only stayed silent, with her mouth hanging open at the odd circumstances.

Finally Ralph realized that he had kept quiet for too long. "You let the fire go out," he had told Jack, surprisingly calm even though he was so furious.

This obviously wasn't what Jack was expecting to hear. He scoffed and replied, "So? Who cares about the stupid fire? We'll just start it up again. The important thing is, is that I finally caught a pig. We'll actually get to eat something besides fruit for a change tonight."

"You let the fire go out," Ralph had repeated, this time showing more anger in his tone.

Jack looked angrily at him, wondering why he was so worried about the dumb fire. Then he had turned his gaze back to Savannah. "You're happy that I killed the pig, right?" he had asked her. She couldn't find the words to answer him, and had only backed away as if to say "I'm not going to get in the middle of this". However, she had a feeling that no matter what, she would always be in the middle of Jack and Ralph's growing feud.

Then, it was as if a button had been pushed on Ralph and he lost all the control that he had maintained so well. "There was a ship, Jack. A bloody ship! We could've been rescued!" Ralph had screamed, trying his best not to rush over and punch Jack in the face.

Everyone, even Jack, was silent after he said this, realizing the gravity of the situation. They had had a rare chance to leave this island and they had lost it, all because of Jack's pride.

However, it didn't take long for Jack to snap out of his quiet spell and order for another fire to be built. This fire was to be used to cook the pig. Jack didn't let a blown opportunity put a cloud over his celebratory feast.

Ralph stayed silent, again realizing that there would be no convincing Jack he had done something terribly wrong. When Ralph had asked what exactly happened to Sam and Eric, Jack nonchalantly told him that he needed them to help hunt and he simply came up to the mountain and brought them with him. Ralph had only shaken his head at Jack's selfishness.

After the pig had been properly roasted Jack delved out pieces of the meat to the boys, basing the size of their cut on how much he liked the person. All the hunters got the appropriately large pieces, with Roger getting a slightly bigger one, Ralph got a puny little cut, Savannah, to no one's surprise, had gotten the largest of them all, and Piggy was given none.

Savannah had guiltily eaten her large piece of pig meat, noticing that Piggy was staring at it ravenously. She wasn't very hungry at the time and it looked like Piggy was starving, but she was afraid that Jack might be angry with her if she handed over the rest of her piece to Piggy. However, Simon had not been afraid and had gladly offered his meat to the starving boy, who gladly accepted it. This earned the exact response Savannah had feared from Jack.

Jack had narrowed his eyes at Simon in fury. The only thing that stopped him from going over there and hitting Simon was the fact that he was Savannah's beloved brother. He had a feeling that punching his love interest's brother wouldn't exactly win him very many points. Instead of hitting him, he had furiously cut another chunk of meat and tossed it to Simon, saying "Eat, damn you!"

Simon, in utter defiance, had simply stared at the pig meat and then ignored Jack's command to eat it. He was very aware how Jack felt about Savannah and also the fact that Jack wouldn't dare get any angrier than he was now, for fear of displeasing Savannah. It was a good position to be in for the very wise Simon.

Jack had only narrowed his eyes at Simon even more, and then turned to talk with Roger to cool down. Savannah, who had been watching Jack and his tirade of anger toward her brother, turned to Simon with wide eyes. "Why did you do that?" was her question. She mostly had wanted to ask _how_ he had done it, but decided not to.

"Piggy was starving and Jack gave him nothing. I wasn't that hungry so I gave him my piece like any normal person would do. What's so big about that?" he had asked nonchalantly.

"But you knew how mad Jack would get and yet you still did it."

"Jack doesn't control me, Savannah." He had felt like adding, "Jack doesn't control you either", but he decided not to as well.

She had left it at that, turning her eyes back to Jack, who apparently had been watching her discussion with Simon with dangerous eyes that had chilled Savannah to the bone. Their eyes were locked in an intense gaze for a moment before Jack slowly turned his attention back to Roger.

Finally, Ralph had stood up and announced he was calling an assembly down on the beach. Some, like Jack and Roger, had decided to ignore Ralph's declaration, but Ralph knew that once he blew the conch, they would all come.

And so he did. They had all, albeit somewhat begrudgingly, assembled by the platform in their camp. And after Ralph's claim of disorder and disobedience among the group, the talk had turned to the "beastie" that the littleuns were so afraid of. And that's where they were now, Jack screaming at the littleuns, Ralph trying to call order, and Simon quietly sitting beside Savannah, with a strange, contemplative look on his face.

A few of the littleuns had made claims of seeing the scary beastie hiding out at night. One of them, Johnny, had sworn he'd seen something come from the forest and begin to attack him. At this story, Simon guiltily claimed that it was only him, a statement that made Savannah and Ralph wonder what the quiet boy had been doing in the forest late at night.

After the meeting was adjourned and everyone was beginning to go to their shelters for much needed sleep, Savannah caught up to Jack before he went to bed. "Wait, Jack," she said as she grabbed his bare arm to stop him.

"What?" he angrily grit out, causing Savannah to shrink back a little in fear.

"What's wrong?" she asked, trying her best to sound caring and concerned.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm happy; I finally caught a pig."

"You're lying," she simply said.

"No, I'm not," Jack said, letting the anger start to boil up in him again.

"Yes you are. Now tell me what's bothering you," she commanded.

He put his hands on his hips and sighed, not looking at Savannah. "I can't," he said quietly.

"Why not?"

"Because it has something to do with your boyfriend, Ralph," he said sharply, before stalking off to his shelter, leaving Savannah dumbfounded. Boyfriend? Did he really think that Ralph and Savannah were together? She would've told him no but she couldn't find the words to say. She would have to tell him eventually because for some strange reason, she still felt something for him despite all his crude, mean comments toward her closest friends.

She decided that she would have to sit down and have a nice, long discussion with him before walking over to her other choice in the romance category who was sitting by the small fire they had on the beach. "Hey," she said with a smile before plopping herself next to Ralph in the sand.

"Hey," he greeted, his mood suddenly brightening.

"So, how're you feeling?"

Ralph took a twig and began tracing lines in the sand, avoiding eye contact with Savannah. "I guess I'm alright. A little disappointed. A little angry."

"I know exactly how you feel. It's like, we could finally see the finish line and then we're suddenly thrust back to the start."

"All because of Jack," Ralph blatantly pointed out. Somehow, Savannah knew that that was coming. She stayed silent at the mention of her could-be love. "I still don't know what you see in him," Ralph said, somewhat bitterly. He had begun to see Savannah leaning more toward Jack in her decision and it was killing him.

"To be honest, I don't either. I don't know. I just get this feeling that deep down Jack means well. He's got a good side. He just needs someone to bring it out in him."

"So you're saying that the only reason you want to be with him is so you can do him a favor?" Ralph asked, trying his best not to sound hopeful.

"No! I mean, it would work out well for him, but I'm still attracted to him," Savannah said, suddenly realizing that she probably shouldn't have said that to Ralph. She reached over and placed her hand on his. "I still do care about you, Ralph."

"You can't like us both, Savannah. You do realize that at some point in the near future, you're going to have to pick. You can't have us both. Especially since Jack and I hate it other so much."

"I know all that. It's just so difficult when I feel equally the same about the both of you. I just don't know what to do," she said, resting her head on Ralph's shoulder.

Ralph responded by placing his arm around her bringing them together in a warm gesture. She closed her eyes and exhaled deeply, trying to figure out what she really wanted. She couldn't.

"I'm scared," she said, trying to change the subject.

"Of what? The beastie?"

"Of course not. I'm sixteen and old enough to realize that's just a small child's fear exaggerating what was probably a snake or something. I'm afraid of us. Of our group. We're slowly falling apart and I'm scared to find out what happens when we eventually crumble. People can go completely mad when they are on a deserted island. Or worse," she said finishing the last part with a voice barely above a whisper.

"I know. I'm scared too," Ralph said. This distressed Savannah greatly. The last thing she needed was to realize that their brave leader who promised he would do anything to protect Savannah and the rest of the group was afraid. She tensed up in his arms. He seemed to notice this and retracted his arm from her shoulders before bringing her face to meet his.

"Don't worry, I still will do whatever it takes to make sure that nothing happens. I'm going to protect you," he said, his hand firmly rested on her cheek and his eyes linked to hers.

"See, you say that now, but I'm not sure if you'll be able to. That's why I'm afraid."

"I will," he told her firmly. "I promise, I will do anything for you." Then, he closed the gap between them and gently pressed his lips to hers, something he was sure Jack had never done. She gasped slightly at the unexpected contact, but then relaxed as her hand slowly went to rest on Ralph's neck. He moved his hand from her cheek, down to her waist and intensified the kiss as their lips began to mold and move as one.

Savannah couldn't describe the feeling. Every fiber of her being was warmed after being so cold and scared. It definitely comforted her, to say the least. Her hand went through his now longer, scruffy brown hair as his tongue flicked over her lips, desiring entrance. She granted it, and now their tongues meshed together along with their lips. Savannah couldn't help the small moan that escaped her mouth.

Eventually, once breathing became an issue, they were forced to part, both panting loudly. Ralph held her gaze as he let a small smile escape his lips, the same full, red lips Savannah had just become acquainted with. His hand went back to her cheek, as he gently stroked it in admiration. She loved the feeling.

Despite the amazing kiss and the more loving view she had of Ralph because of it, she still had that now small fear in the back of her mind of the future. She had a sick feeling that no matter how much Ralph kissed her, she still couldn't fully believe that he would be able to save their group from destruction. The fear was beginning to grow inside of her that this island would be the death of them all.

**A/N Yay for kisses!! Bet you didn't think that Ralph would be the one to kiss her first, did ya? By the way, I would like to know which guy you like best. I kind of already have my idea on who she ends up with but I'd like to hear what yall think. Review please!!!!**


	6. Reliability

**A/N A little later than I planned on this coming out. I had the first half written and then I just couldn't get to writing the second half. That probably had to do with the fact that I have been ridiculously sick for the past week. I figured I would have plenty of time to write but I was so sick that I couldn't. But now it's finally here and I am pretty pleased with the drama in this particular one. Enjoy it :) **

**PS Thank you for all of you who have reviewed this! You guys mean so much to me. Reviews are seriously amazing to get and they motivate me so much! Keep em coming!!**

Ralph and Savannah walked hand and hand down the beach the next day after they took a short walk to do some talking. It was rather strange, Savannah thought, that they were engaging in such a sweet and romantic gesture in the middle of the island they were deserted on where civility was in slow decline. It was so opposite of everything that was going on at the time.

Her thoughts, already on the topic of possible savagery, came to Jack. She wondered how he would react if he saw the two of them, walking close together, engaged in a deep conversation with their fingers entwined. She was scared of what would happen and hoped he was deep in the forest having his own pity party instead of watching them. The only reason he was mad was because he thought Ralph had won the battle for her love. She had wanted to go run after him and tell him he was wrong and that she still liked him. Except that now, he was right.

Although, Savannah was uncertain if Ralph really did win. She still felt for Jack. In fact, though she would never dare tell Ralph, she still liked Jack as much as she liked Ralph. The only reason she was leaning more toward Ralph at the moment was because he was the first to initiate something. Savannah figured it had been a first come, first serve situation. While Jack was sulking and mad at her, Ralph was kissing her. Any sane girl would have done the same as she.

Still, she couldn't help but feel guilty. She didn't want Jack to know about her and Ralph, even though she knew it was inevitable in their small group, but she still also didn't want him mad at her and therefore knew she would have to find him and talk to him.

As they neared their camp, Savannah squeezed Ralph's hand and said, "I have to talk to Jack, you know."

"About us?" he asked calmly, despite the mention of his foe.

"Well I want to try and make him less angry with me. If I told him, he'd get even angrier with me. And you know exactly why."

"Yeah, I do," Ralph bitterly said through gritted teeth. His calmness had dissolved as quickly as it came.

"I just need to discuss his anger issues and hopefully straighten things out between us." Savannah noticed Ralph's hesitant expression. "Don't worry. I chose you, remember?" She said sweetly before lightly pecking his cheek and continuing into camp. She felt a twinge of guilt surge through her after doing this. She knew that technically she hadn't chosen him, but he chose her. Her mind was still conflicted.

At the camp, there was no sign of Jack. Other bigun hunters were scattered about which meant that they weren't out hunting. Savannah spotted Roger and figured he had to know where Jack was. "Hey! Roger!" she shouted as she let go of Ralph's hand and ran over to the dark-eyed boy.

"What do you want?" he asked, not bothering to even turn and look at her.

"Where's Jack?"

"Why do you even care?" he asked bitterly. Obviously Roger was Jack's main confidant and was aware of what was going on between the two of them.

"I need to talk to him. Where is he?" she repeated.

Roger was silent for a few moments, contemplating whether she deserved to know where his best friend was. He finally concluded that she sounded somewhat sincere and gave in. "He went into the forest. Wouldn't tell me where he was going exactly."

"Thanks, Roger."

"Yeah, whatever. Listen, the guy's my best friend so I would really appreciate it if you'd stop pissing him off, alright?" Savannah nodded at him, knowing he was serious. She turned from the mysterious boy and began walking through the forest near camp looking around for Jack.

After a few minutes of searching, she came across the blonde sitting on a log sharpening a stick with his pocketknife.

"Hey," she said tentatively as she approached his crouched over figure struggling to mold a piece of wood from a downed tree branch into a lethal weapon.

He looked up and met her eyes acknowledging her existence but saying nothing. His eyes then quickly lowered themselves back to his work. She sighed, realizing this wouldn't be easy and plopped down beside him. As she stared at the way his hands moved up and down the stick, he continued ignoring her even though he was obviously aware of her steady gaze.

She sighed again thinking now would be the time to speak up. "Jack, please don't be mad at me."

"I'm not mad," he said, his voice void of any emotion, trying his best to seem honest when Savannah knew he was lying.

"Oh please, Jack. I'm no idiot. I know that you being mad is a normal thing and I've gotten used to that, but I also know when you're mad specifically at me. This isn't about Ralph; this is about me and I know that. I know you so well that I even know why you are mad at me. All I'm here to ask of you is to work out your anger with me," she said as gently as she possibly could.

"You're not my therapist." Again with the unemotional voice. This was going to be much harder than she thought it would be.

"I'm not trying to be your therapist. You're mad at me and it's affecting me, so it's definitely my place to try and fix it."

Finally he threw down his knife and handiwork and faced her with a firm and angry expression. "You think that this is only about how _you_ feel? I know what happened between you and Ralph. Here I was, thinking there was something between us and then I here you snogged Ralph. How did that even happen?" he fumed, causing her to shrink back a little.

"Well I'm sorry I fell for him. I can't help that. Technically, you and I weren't a couple and then you got all mad at me because I wanted Ralph and me to be friends."

"Friends? Hah! From what I hear, you two have a lot more than friendship going on."

"Not back then, I didn't. I wanted to tell you that you were wrong, but you ran off before I could. So I went to Ralph for some comfort. I didn't expect him to kiss me or that I would-,"

"Wait," he said, cutting her off quickly. "_Ralph _kissed _you_?"

"Well, yeah. But that-,"

"And you didn't think of him as more than a friend before you went over to him?"

"Yes!" Savannah exclaimed, thinking that maybe she was doing a good job of calming him down and he was finally understanding her.

"So, technically, if I had been in Ralph's place at that moment and said the same things and did the same things as he did, I would be the one holding your hand on the beach?"

Uh oh. Now she knew what he really meant.

"No! That's not what I'm trying to say. I'm with Ralph because he's better for me. I feel more for him than I do for you," she said, now becoming angry at the smug expression on Jack's face. He had been practically able to read her thoughts from earlier. He knew the game wasn't over yet and he still had a chance.

"I think you're lying. I think that had I been the one kissing you instead of _him_, we would be together right now."

"No, that's not true! I like Ralph!"

"I know that. I'm not stupid. All I'm saying is that you like me just as much as him."

"You're wrong!" she yelled, lying through her teeth.

"Am I? So you wouldn't be turned on if I did this?" he said with a smug smile.

She was confused until he placed his hand on her hip and smashed his lips onto hers. The surprise of the moment caused her to quickly open her mouth in a gasp which Jack enjoyed taking advantage of, entangling his tongue with hers.

Double uh oh. This wasn't good.

She realized with dismay, as he massaged her tongue and her lips simultaneously, that she enjoyed this. She enjoyed this a lot.

Damn, he was absolutely right.

When he suddenly broke the heated kiss, Savannah had to bite her freshly kissed tongue from whimpering in protest. Jack noticed this and smirked triumphantly. He knew that this would be her reaction which is exactly why he tested her this way. Ralph wasn't even close to winning.

It took Savannah a few moments before she got her breathing back on track enough to answer Jack. "Well, I understand your point Jack Merridew, but I assure you that Ralph and I are a couple and it's going to stay that way." What she said went against every sensation she had felt while kissing Jack and he knew it.

"We'll see about that," he said in a smoky voice before taking his knife and spear and leaving Savannah to mull over her thoughts by herself.

She felt more conflicted than she ever had before. Ralph was stable and secure. Jack was a man with wild emotions that changed constantly. But that was just it. Jack was a _man_. Sure, he was only 17 but he was the most masculine person on this entire island. Savannah loved the way his muscular and tan arms snaked around her and held her secure while he gave her a mind-blowing kiss. She loved his toned chest and his mature face. She loved the passion that she saw in his eyes that never seemed to go away when he was around her. She loved the intense want he had for her.

Of course, she realized that all she was feeling was purely physical. She knew that no relationship would be able to last on physical want alone. That was what made Ralph special. Sure Ralph was very attractive (not as attractive as Jack, mind you), but Ralph had the emotional side of his want. He cared about her for her, not for her beauty or her lust. Ralph was sweet to her not rough. And she knew that Ralph would care about her no matter what happened. That was the kind of person she should be with. He was trustworthy and wonderful to her.

With a determined step, Savannah walked back to camp to prove to Jack, Ralph, and everyone else who she wanted to be with.

She spotted him setting up the last of the shelters with Simon. Jack and the hunters were standing off the side talking and laughing and were in perfect vision of Ralph. Good. She wanted everyone to see what she was about to do.

As she walked past the boys and over to Ralph she could feel Jack's steady gaze on her. Ralph noticed her approach and smiled his charming smile. She felt loved and she wanted to show Ralph just how much she cared for him.

"Hey Savannah, how'd it go with-," Ralph was cut off as Savannah jumped into his arms and quickly kissed him in front of practically everyone on the island. As she pulled away she had to giggle at Ralph's shocked expression. In fact, it seemed as if everyone had the same expression on their faces. She smiled.

"Wow. So I take it you got everything squared away with Jack, right?" Ralph asked, slightly breathless.

"Oh yeah. Everything's great. He understands fully that I am your girlfriend now and that's the way things are." Savannah was surprised that she called herself Ralph's girlfriend although she figured that's what they were now.

Ralph seemed ecstatic at this. Savannah took her time and noticed how the others were taking this. She almost laughed out loud when she saw that Simon's mouth was still hanging open, a palm branch hanging from his frozen hand. When she gave him a weird look he snapped out of his shock and quietly went back to working on the shelter. She would definitely have to figure out what he thought of all of this. Although she was pretty sure Simon wouldn't care as long as she wasn't with Jack.

Jack, she noticed, had the strangest reaction. Instead of fuming or still in shock as she suspected, she looked over and saw his trademark smirk on his face. He looked almost smug. She had no idea why. She had just proven to him who she chose and he looked practically happy.

Meanwhile, Roger was fuming. He leaned over to whisper so only Jack would hear him, "What a whore."

Jack chuckled at this. Roger, like Savannah, was confused at his positive attitude.

"What's wrong with you? She just kissed Ralph right in front of you. Aren't you mad?" Roger asked.

"Not really."

"Why? If I were you, I would be beating Ralph up right about now."

"I wouldn't mind beating Ralph up, but not about this. She just kissed him to prove to him and to me that she was a reliable and trustworthy girlfriend," Jack said nonchalantly. Roger looked at him strangely.

"And this doesn't make you made because…?"

"Because I know for a fact that Savannah is definitely not as reliable and trustworthy as she makes Ralph think," he said with a cynical smile. Jack knew that with a right plan and with the right opportunity, Savannah would be his in no time.

**A/N So are you pleased at Jack finally trying to get his say in things? Pleased that Savannah has seemed to choose Ralph. Pleased that Jack's going to do something about it or are you scared? I guess that last one is self explanatory depending on the first two :) Review please! Tell me what you think!**


	7. Confliction

**A/N Wow! Okay, so I know it's been like a month since I've uploaded this but the last week of school is always stressful. But I'm in my summer break so hopefully I can get updates a lot more frequent. And I was serious when I said I wasn't going to abandon this story. Even if it takes me forever, I will still finish this! Okay, onward to the next chapter. A lot of you have been asking for a chapter like this, so I hope I met your requests well! Read and Review please!**

Simon watched the fire burn on top of the mountain overlooking the island with a blank stare. He wondered what his sister was up to. As soon as his mind wandered to Savannah his heart began to sink. He rarely ever talked to her anymore. Before they crashed on the island they were inseparable. So inseparable that people would always mistake them for twins. But now, it was as if he didn't know her.

And that little fact scared him more than the daily happenings of the island. He didn't know anything about her complicated love triangle with Jack and Ralph. He didn't know how she felt about being the only girl among a group of boys. He didn't even know what she did during the day while he was off doing the chores that no one else seemed to do.

He missed her. Simple as that.

Suddenly he heard footsteps from afar. He figured it was probably Ralph or Samneric coming to relieve him of his fire watching shift. He figured it was about time since it felt like he had been up here for hours. His heart rose from its perpetual spot at the bottom of his stomach when he saw the slightly torn light blue dress and long dark hair that made up his little sister.

"Hey, I figured you were up here," she said with a small smile as she made her way over to where Simon was sitting by the fire. She plopped down next to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders giving him a quick hug.

"It's been so long since I've seen you. What have you been up to?" Savannah asked. Simon had to smile at the irony. She was saying exactly what he had been thinking before she showed up. "What?" she asked noticing his smile.

"It's nothing. I've just been around doing all the hard labor and chores because no one else will. It's hard being one of the very few people here that actually wants to make the effort to get rescued."

"Oh, I didn't realize you were so bitter," Savannah noted with concern.

"I'm not bitter. I don't mind doing the work; I just wish that more people would help me with it."

"Ah, I see. You know, I could help you."

"You don't have to do that. I wouldn't want you to stop your daily work of doing nothing and flirting with all the boys on the island," Simon said harshly.

Savannah opened her mouth wide with disbelief at her brother's jab. "What is wrong with you Simon? This isn't like you at all. What happened to you?"

"Nothing happened to me. I'm sorry Vannie. I didn't mean to sound rude. It's just that, like you said, I haven't seen you in the longest time. I don't know anything about your life now. We used to tell each other everything and now we don't tell each other anything. I want to hear about what's going on with you. That's what I'm here for, Vannie. It's my obligation to you as your big brother."

"It's funny. That's kind of why came up here in the first place."

"What?"

"I came here to ask for your advice on something."

"What's wrong?" Simon asked with concern, secretly happy that Savannah came to find him to talk to him.

"I don't know if I can tell you right here," she said looking around for any listening ears.

"What are you talking about? No one's up here besides you and me."

"Well someone can walk in on us at any moment. Everyone on the island knows about the fire and where it is."

Before Simon could refute her statement, rustling of branches could be heard as Ralph appeared from the forest. Savannah looked at Ralph and then turned back to Simon with a very clear 'I told you so' look on her face.

"Hello Simon. Your shift on the mountain is over. You can leave now. Hello Savannah." Ralph said the last part with a goofy, love struck smile as he looked at his new girlfriend.

"Hi Ralph," said Savannah with an equally goofy smile.

Simon looked between Ralph and his sister as the two lovebirds stared lovingly at the other. Simon figured now was his time to interrupt like the protective big brother he was.

"Uh, Savannah? If you still want to talk to me, I know a place we can go. It's pretty secluded," Simon said.

"Are you sure that's the best idea? I mean, I wouldn't want you two to get lost," Ralph said as he protectively took Savannah's hand in his own.

"It's alright Ralph. I've been to this place plenty of times. It's perfectly safe," Simon said confidently.

"Oh, alright then. Have fun," he said, slightly disappointed. Savannah noticed this and squeezed his hand.

"Hey, I'll see you once I'm done talking to Simon. Besides, I need to have a little talk with you anyway," Savannah said sweetly causing Ralph's face to brighten.

Ralph gave her a quick peck on the cheek before releasing her hand. She walked over to Simon and started walking off to the woods. Before Simon went after, he stopped and gave a quick look to Ralph. It wasn't really a mean look but more of an 'I may be quiet, but if you hurt her or do something inappropriate, I'll make sure you regret it' look. It seemed that Simon would have to have a little talk with Ralph too.

Simon ran after Savannah and guided her deeper into the forest of the island. Eventually he found the place he was looking for. The place he had kept secret from everyone else. The place he used as his personal thinking spot.

As Savannah fully took in the view of the private spot, her mouth dropped in awe. "Simon, this place is beautiful." Savannah looked around. The spot Simon had picked was a small opening in the forest. It was covered fairly well with vines and trees and could only be accessed through a downed tree log. The sun hit the spot the perfect way to make the whole place glow. There were also many beautifully colored butterflies circling around in the sun. Savannah decided it was the most beautiful spot on the entire island.

"How did you find this place?" she asked still looking around.

"I went exploring one day and stumbled across it. Ever since then, I've used this place as my private spot to just come and think. No one else knows about it beside you."

"Wow," was all Savannah said.

"So you wanted to talk to me?" Simon said after a few moments of silence.

"Oh, right! Um, maybe we should sit down," she said snapping out of her awestruck moment of admiration of the quiet place.

Simon sat down on the warm grass and waited as Savannah did the same. He stared at her as her face grew contemplative as she tried to piece together what she wanted to ask.

"Simon, have you ever been in love?"

This question caught Simon off guard. He figured she wanted to talk about what was going on between her and the bickering leaders of the island, but he never expected to be dealing with the subject of love. Lust maybe, but not love.

"I-I don't really know," he replied slowly thinking about his scarce love life.

"Then you probably haven't."

"I guess you're right. Why did you ask me that? Are you in love with Ralph?" Simon was afraid to ask if she was in love with Jack because he was pretty sure he knew the answer.

"I guess. I know I like him a lot but I'm not sure if I'm quite to the love stage yet."

"Okay…," Simon said trying to figure out when the advice part kicked in.

"Do you think it's possible to be in love with two people?"

"I don't really know what to say to that, Vannie. I'm not exactly an expert in the relationship field."

"I know that. Believe me, I know that. I guess that's not really what I want your opinion on. I want to know if it's…okay to be in love with two people."

"You want my honest answer?" Simon asked, tentatively.

"Of course."

"Absolutely not," Simon said without any hesitation. He knew that wasn't what she wanted to hear but he knew that as her big brother he had to set her straight about this. And get her away from Jack at the same time.

"Really?"

"Of course, Vannie. Why do you think it's illegal to be married to more than one person? You can't share your love between two people because eventually that shared love is going to become unbalanced and the person on the short end gets upset and hurt. Do you want that to happen between you and Ralph or you and Jack?"

"No, I guess I don't," Savannah said in resignation.

"Exactly. So even though it may be hard, you'll have to choose between one or the other."

"But that's the problem! I don't know which one to choose! I like them both and I don't want to hurt either of them."

"You're going to have to."

"I know," she said with sadness in her voice. Simon realized, with dismay, that she really cared for both Ralph and Jack and she was truly scared about turning one of them down.

"Okay, let's think about this rationally. First, imagine yourself married to Ralph," Simon said trying to let her see for herself which one would the better choice.

"Whoa! I don't think I'm ready for-."

"It's not real, Vannie. This is a hypothetical situation and it might help make things a little clearer to you."

"Alright," Savannah said as she closed her eyes and imagined what it would be like to be married to Ralph.

"Okay, now pretend that Ralph caught you kissing another man. How would he react?"

Savannah thought about it for a minute and pictured the scenario in her head. She saw Ralph walking in on her with someone else with shock. She then saw his face change from surprise to sadness and grief. And then he simply turned and left.

"Ralph would be devastated, for sure. He would be terribly sad and upset but he wouldn't do anything else about it," she told Simon as the vision faded from her mind.

"And Jack?"

Again Savannah closed her eyes and imagined the same scenario but with Jack. This time, Jack stormed through the door with a furious look upon his face. He angrily sneered at her and then started quickly walking toward her with his hand raised. Savannah quickly blocked out the scene before Jack got any further. She didn't need to see what was about to happen. She already knew.

"Jack would be incredibly angry. He would try and hurt me and the man I was with. He would let nothing get in his way."

"Okay. Now which scenario would you rather be in?" Simon asked, hoping she got what he was trying to say.

She did. Loud and clear. But she wasn't willing to accept it.

"Okay, but I can't base my whole decision on what they would do in one scenario, Simon. That isn't fair."

"You're not getting it, Savannah. I know why you like each one of them. It's very obvious. Ralph is fulfilling your emotional need with the way he cares about you. Jack is fulfilling your physical need with the way he acts with you. Always in your face and forcing himself upon you. And you accept him because that's half of what you want in a relationship. But you have to realize that you're never going to find someone that fulfills both the emotional and the physical needs. And when it comes down to which is more important for a lasting relationship, you know it's the emotional side."

Savannah mulled over Simon's words, not wanting to accept it. Obviously Simon was for her and Ralph. But as much as she wanted to be with Ralph, she still loved what Jack could do to her. And they had only kissed once! Who knows how good it could get if they became more serious. Maybe that was the only way she would truly know if Jack was right for her. She had to get more serious with him.

"I'll have to think about this, Simon."

Simon begrudgingly accepted this conclusion figuring it was at least some progress in the right direction. They both got up and began their trek back into the camp. Savannah decided she would pass on going back up the mountain to talk to Ralph. He wasn't who she wanted to see right now.

As Simon guided her through the woods and closer to where the rest of the group was on the beach, they began to hear shouts and laughter. Out of curiosity, they both decided to find out what was going on before going back to camp.

Eventually they came to the source of all the noise and peered through the brush to see all the hunters gathered in a circle. There was someone in the middle of the circle. Simon recognized the person as Roger. He was on all fours running around and making strange noises that sounded very similar to a pig. All of the hunters were pretending to jab their spears at him as they laughed and chanted. "Kill the pig! Cut his throat! Spill his blood!"

"I don't like where this is going," Simon said quiet enough so only Savannah could hear. Not that it would matter. The other boys were too engrossed in their strange dance that they wouldn't notice too people talking and watching them from behind the brush.

"Oh lighten up, Simon. It's just a game," Savannah said nonchalantly.

"Now it's just a game. But what happens when the game becomes too real and someone gets hurt?"

Savannah rolled her eyes. "You worry way too much, Simon."

"Maybe. Or maybe everyone else just doesn't worry enough."

**A/N Do I spot a bit of foreshadowing there at the end? Hmm? What do you think? Tell me what you think! Your reviews really motivate me to write :) no, really, they do...**


	8. Comfort

**A/N Okay, I think I did pretty good on uploading this one a lot faster than the last chapter :) Btw, thanks to all of you who review! You don't know how much it means to me. Plus, if I get a lot of reviews I feel really motivated to give you guys another chapter sooner! And seriously, don't be afraid to critique. If you think there was something wrong with anything just say so and I'll work on it. Constructive criticism is always appreciated! Okay, onward with the chapter!**

Savannah walked amongst the sleeping boys at camp late one night. She passed by many boys that she had now come to call friends. There was Maurice, one of the hunters, who was a good listener and had become one of the few boys Savannah actually trusted, and then there was Johnny, a littleun, who clung to her like she was his own mom. Most of the littleuns did too, of course, because Savannah was the only girl and automatically became the mother figure, but Johnny was special. He relied totally and completely on her and Savannah always felt like they had some sort of connection. She couldn't put her finger on it but she knew there was something about Johnny she could relate to and that made the two closer.

She stopped by Simon and stared at his sleeping form, pondering over what he had said a few days ago in his secret spot. In fact, that was all she thought about now. She didn't act on anything he had advised and had actually distanced herself from both Ralph and Jack. And yet, she couldn't get the conversation out of her mind.

She continued walking around and spotted Ralph, one of the main reasons her mind was in a perpetual battle against itself, trying to figure out what was right and what was wrong. He looked so peaceful lying out in the sand. In fact, all the boys looked quite peaceful. It was such a large contrast to the calamity that had become the norm on the island.

Last night, the boys decided to start a camp fire down on the beach and tell fun stories from back home together. Eventually they talked until each boy had fallen asleep beside the fire rather than in their respective shelters. It had been really fun, Savannah thought, to just sit around with a bunch of people and act like normal kids for once.

Savannah had to envy the boys and the way they all slept soundly dreaming up sweet dreams. She couldn't go to sleep which explained why she was walking around in the middle of the night. Lately she had been having many nightmares. Sometimes she would see visions of her parents and her home that made her want to avoid sleep altogether.

As she looked among the boys, all lying in a circle around a now dead fire, she noticed something strange. All the boys were present. Ralph, Piggy, Simon, the littleuns, the hunters and even Roger were all there while SamnEric were on the mountain for signal fire duty. However, Savannah noticed, Jack was mysteriously missing. She checked all the shelters thinking he might have gone there instead of sleeping with everyone else but all the shelters were empty.

This was weird, Savannah thought. He was at the campfire. He even looked like he had a good time! Someone would have easily been able to notice if he left during their time together which led Savannah to believe that he might have left after everyone went to sleep. However, being that she had been awake this whole time, she wondered how he managed to slip away without her noticing.

"Jack Merridew, where did you go?" she whispered into the night as she made her way into the forest to search for the missing leader.

She passed through the various vines and creepers occasionally calling out Jack's name to no avail. Of course, she didn't want to look all over the entire island for him because of the danger that could lurk in the dark, but she was still very curious as to where he could've gone, and why.

All of a sudden, Savannah heard a rustling coming from some bushes to her right and she sighed with relief figuring she finally found Jack. However, once a loud screeching noise reached her ears, she realized with fear that it wasn't Jack coming out of the bushes.

A rather large almost hog-looking pig came crashing through the brush running at top speed, straight toward Savannah. Her eyes widened in shock and her heart began to race but her feet were glued to the ground. She couldn't move in time anyway so she braced herself for the impact.

But instead of feeling a pig crash into her, she felt strong arms wrap themselves around her waist and quickly pull her to the ground, barely missing the pig as it rushed off in the opposite direction.

Okay, _now _she realized she found Jack. And from the looks of it, that wasn't a good thing. He did not seem too happy.

"What the _bloody hell_ do you think you're doing? You could've been badly hurt! And what are you doing up anyway?" Jack fumed as he disentangled himself from her and sat up as Savannah did the same.

"I should ask the same of you! I was out here looking for you because I thought you had gone missing. Why are you in the forest this late at night?" Savannah countered her voice just as angry as Jack's.

Finally Savannah spotted the spear in Jack's hand and remembered that he had been nearby when the pig almost attacked her. And in response to her question Jack looked down sheepishly unwilling to tell her his reasons. She put two and two together.

"You were hunting! Are you crazy?" she screamed as she stood up and put her hands on her hips. Jack stood up too, quickly silencing her. He didn't want the others to wake up and find the two in the forest alone together. Although he secretly wouldn't mind if Ralph found them.

"I couldn't sleep so I figured I'd make myself useful and try to get us some meat. We haven't caught a pig in awhile," he whispered.

"Right. So because your entire group of skilled hunters couldn't catch another pig during the day, you'd figure your chances would be better if you went in the middle of the night by yourself? You're insane!" she said cynically.

"I'm insane? I'm not the one standing in front of large pigs on the run."

"That's different. The pig caught me off guard and there was nothing I could do!"

"You could've at least moved out of the way, maybe!"

"I was full of adrenaline. I couldn't move."

"Adrenaline is supposed to _make _you move, Savannah," he told her smartly. His sarcastic attitude and smart comments were getting on her last nerve.

"You know what? I don't even know why I bothered looking for you in the first place! Obviously, it was my mistake to show some concern for you, the idiotic, ungrateful…pig!" she screamed at him before turning on her heel and stomping off.

Jack watched her go and all of a sudden realized what was really going on. He liked this girl, a lot, and she was with someone he despised with a passion. He wanted to become something more with her and now he was fighting with her? This was not helping his chances at all and he knew it. He figured running after her and apologizing was his best option although part of him knew she wasn't going to accept an apology that easily.

"Savannah! Savannah, wait!" he called as he ran after her. She ignored him like he knew she would and continued walking back to camp. Eventually he caught up to her with ease and stepped in her path, stopping her.

"Move!" she commanded angrily as she realized she couldn't get around.

"Just listen for a minute," he pleaded.

"No!" She tried to move past him but he grabbed her arm before she could get far.

"Savannah, please. I'm sorry for what I said. I really do appreciate you coming to find me."

She only scoffed at this and rolled her eyes.

"No, I really do!"

"I don't believe you, Jack. I think you're just trying to get back on my good side so you can push Ralph away from me."

"What? That's not it, Savannah! I promise."

Savannah opened her mouth to protest when she heard the same rustling sound coming from behind her. She stared in fear at the blackness that made up the forest ahead trying to figure out what was making the noise this time.

"Another pig?" she asked Jack in a quavering voice as she moved behind him for protection. She wasn't in the mood to get almost run over again.

Jack squinted trying to make out the figure. He vaguely saw something running toward them but it was too big to be pig. "No, I don't think so. I think it's a…a…a person. Yeah, there are two people."

"That's SamnEric!" Savannah exclaimed as she recognized the faces of the two figures running toward them. Jack and Savannah both stepped in to stop the twins as they zoomed through the forest. They were out of breath and looked almost petrified.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Savannah asked with concern.

"While we were on the mountain-," Sam started, breathing hard.

"-on fire watch duty-," Eric chimed in just as breathless.

"-We saw something-."

"-moving in the trees."

"It was big and white!"

"And it moved."

"And then it started chasing us!"

"We ran away-,"

"-as fast as we could."

"But it got Sam on the arm a little!"

Savannah walked over to Sam and looked at the scratch on his arm that resembled claws. However, she wasn't so sure that what they had seen was actually a beast. She was one of the few rational people on the island who didn't give in to such nonsense.

"Are you two sure?" Jack asked them pondering over what the twins said. They both nodded furiously, obviously pretty sure of what they saw.

"We need to go back and talk to Ralph. He'll know what to do," Savannah said as she led the two frightened boys back to the beach where everyone was asleep. She hated awakening everyone from their quiet and peaceful slumbers but it was necessary.

After waking Ralph up and explaining the situation to him, everyone else started gradually getting up wondering what the fuss was all about. Johnny came running to Savannah when he heard that someone had seen the beast.

"Savannah!" he cried as he clung to her leg in fear. Most of the littleuns were all beginning to cry now after the word spread. Savannah picked Johnny up and cradled him in her arms whispering comforting words to him. She thought with intrigue that this must be what it's like to be a mom.

Meanwhile, Jack approached Ralph with a somber face. He wouldn't admit it to anyone but deep down inside of him there was a little bit of fear of this "beast". He tried to keep his tough guy demeanor and succeeded for the most part but he was still afraid of what would happen if the beast decided to attack the rest of him. Now his late night hunting seemed like a very stupid and dangerous idea even to him.

"What are you going to do, chief?" he asked Ralph, surprisingly not trying to patronize him.

Ralph thought about it hard. He still found it a little sketchy after he heard the twins recount their story and didn't really think he should do anything. There couldn't possibly be a beast lurking somewhere on the island when the hunters went out every day exploring. Surely they would have seen something by now.

And yet, he was still the leader and he had to do what was best for the rest of the group. And the majority of his group believed that there really was a beast lurking at the top of the mountain so he had to decide how to once and for all show everyone that there was nothing to be afraid of.

"I say we wait until morning when we can see better to search and gather a group of the biguns to go looking for this beast. SamnEric said they saw it at the top of the mountain so we'll search there first but we will eventually look throughout the entire island. For tonight though, I'll assign a few hunters to keep watch so the littleuns don't get too frightened," Ralph said with authority to the few biguns gathered around.

Jack nodded his head thinking that for once Ralph had made a good decision. As the group slowly dissolved back to the shelters to try and go back to sleep, Ralph took Jack aside. "I want you to head up the search. You're the leader of the hunters so you know the forest better than anyone on this island. You can lead the way tomorrow," Ralph told him. Jack nodded his head in understanding as Ralph walked away. Jack thought that was one of the first conversations they had had that didn't involve fighting.

As Jack made his way to his shelter (even though he knew sleep was futile) he passed Savannah cradling a small littleun. He stopped and observed her with the child and watched as she rocked him back and forth telling him what was happening.

"Savannah, I'm scared," he told her once she was finished telling him about the search.

"I know, honey. But there's really nothing to be afraid of. Some of the hunters are watching out incase anything does come to the camp tonight and all of the big boys are going to go look for it tomorrow. You're perfectly safe here," she told him confidently. Jack could tell that this made the littleun feel a little bit better.

"You know what, Savannah?" he asked her.

"Hm?"

"You're just like my big sister, Annie."

"Oh really? What was she like?" Savannah asked as she hugged the small child to her chest.

"She was really pretty like you. I think she was as old as you too. My mummy died a long time ago and my daddy's not home much so she was all I really had when a storm would come or the big bad airplanes that would drop the bombs came. She would say things just like you're saying right now. I miss her, but I'm really glad I have you," Johnny told her as his eyes began to drift shut as sleep overcame him.

Savannah was silent for awhile until she finally whispered to the sleeping Johnny, "I'm glad I have you too."

Jack watched the interaction from the shadows before eventually deciding to go to his shelter. As he walked away the corners of his mouth lifted slightly procuring a small and rare smile on the hunter's face.

**A/N Awww! I know it's so cliche for the girl to be a great mommy figure to one of the littleuns but I couldn't resist. It's so cute! Okay, tell me what you think about this! I love getting your reviews whether it's praise or critiques, they're all totally awesome! Okay now, review!**


End file.
